brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hired Sword Blaze/@comment-26361493-20170617043846
First of all, hello and hi! Long time no see! Second, let's do the analysis. LS: For 6* to have this skills it ain't so bad, it's almost perfect but not the thing that I would use for anything due to his niche situation. However, I will tell you one thing about him that makes him flawed a little. Remember Kira? The JP old unit? He can do 2 Elemental Light and Dark even though it's only for 75% Boost but the thing is, he's more flexible than you as he can do 2 not like you which is 1. I'm not saying it's bad or all because of, first of all, I see in the below of it you were making it into GB BF section but really? Fire only? I could've sworn if Kira can do both and he's JP can have 2, so does you since you're GL BF and not JP. BB: Really? I think you need to tone it down a little bit because I find hard to believe that 6* unit could have 60% Critical Hit Rates. Avant's 6* in BB could only have 50% and the thriving era of Critical in the Old era is around 40% for 6* and you've just blown it away to 60% in the same league as 7* and OE? Better making it either 50% or 40% to really make it down right. Also, 40% Boost to Critical Damage, are you mocking OE and 7*? They were only about 50% of standard and 75% if it's enhanced, granted we have Hatsune Miku which marks up about 50% Boost in her 6* but that's LE Summon unlike yours, we're talking about someone that we can bring/summon it up anytime in here... Usually, the highest Critical booster is around 25% - 30% Boost in 6* era, then you can jump it out to 50% when they were about to hit 7* or OE. Even the highest right now is 50% by the standard and yours is almost touching it up with only 10% differences, I think that's very weird. SBB: Are you for real to give 100% Boost to Fire Elemental Damage in 6* form? No kidding? I found it hard to believe because the thing is, the standard meta right now is around 150% in OE era and 75% - 100% in 7* and you've just jumped it on both of them like a boss....? Shida have 50% Boost to all Elemental Damage in 7* and later OE he has it 100% ALL ELEMENTAL DAMAGE BOOST!!! This is a big mark up the question of all time... Are you serious? Let's take a look with Ewan the newest Thunder Meta unit for Thunder Elemental Booster which is same like yours for Fire but he's only got 7* and OE http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_General_Ewan As you can see he even has 100% Boost to Thunder Elemental in 7* form, if you're about to say the cost makes it up because you have 30 cost I will be shocked because yours is almost same as Kira which only has 1 point differences. Kira is 29 and yours is 30, tell me how that ridiculously buffed up SBB can have the standard of 7* of OE?